ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kilmarnock228/SDCC Reveals (Spoilers)
So if you've been following the news, you know that several reveals took place at San Diego Comic Con 2019's DuckTales panel. This included looks at quite a few "new" characters who will be introduced during season two and three, which we'll be looking at here. If you wish to avoid spoilers-minimal though they are-you probably shouldn't read this. Without further ado, here we go. *The Rescue Rangers :Among the many "The Disney Afternoon" characters to be joining the series in future episodes, the least altered-cosmetically, anyway-are Chip, Dale, and their compatriots from Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers. By all appearances, there's been little alteration to the chipmunk duo, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, or Zipper. That being said, it will be interesting to see how their organization functions within a universe of all anthropomorphic animals, given that previously they worked alongside, for, and against(?) humans. I don't recall much of the original series myself, but I am eager to see how this plays out. *Kit Cloudkicker and Molly Cunningham :The TaleSpin roster of DuckTales characters expands beyond Don Karnage with the addition of Kit Cloudkicker and Molly Cunningham, the kid characters from the original series. However, this Kit and Molly are all grown up, with Kit having taken on a striking resemblance to his "Papa Bear", while Molly's dressed like a daredevil. Both seem like great homages to their previous incarnations, including Kit's dreams of becoming a pilot and Molly's hero worship of radio hero "Danger Woman". Looking forward to seeing them in the series, and whether they'll be joined by any other reimagined Talespin cast members (fingers crossed for Wildcat). *Gosalyn Mallard and Taurus Bulba :After surprise introductions of Megavolt, Quackerjack, the Liquidator, Bushroot, Negaduck, and even Paddywhack, we get a couple more Darkwing Duck additions to the cast. Undoubtedly the most anticipated is a new take on Gosalyn, sporting a toned-down color scheme and a new outfit and hairdo. She appears to be about the same age as the nephews, Webby, and Violet Sabrewing. Definitely looking forward to her debut, and seeing how she relates to the similarly reimagined Drake Mallard. :More surprising is the changes in the new Taurus Bulba, who in the original Darkwing series was the first supervillain Darkwing crossed paths with. Where the original Bulba was a convicted crime boss reminiscent of Marvel Comics' Kingpin, the SDCC shot of his new design looks to be quite different. This Bulba looks to be some sort of scientist, perhaps hinting at a rivalry between him and a new version of Gosalyn's paternal grandfather, an inventor whom his goons murdered in the original series. *The Wuzzles :Following in the footsteps of the Gummi Bears apparently being incorporated into the 2017 Continuum's lore in "From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!" (haven't watched the whole episode myself), we get a surprising reimagining of the Wuzzles of the same time period. However, these Wuzzles resemble some kind of post-apocalyptic mutations or monsters of fantasy more than the huggable creatures of yesteryear. Having only learned of the franchise's existence since the DuckTales reboot, I have no particular attachment to the original series, but I am wondering what to expect from these new versions. *Gene the Genie and...Quack Pack? :Where Faris Djinn is thought by many to be a fairly drastic reimagining of Dijon from DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, what appears to be a new version of Gene from the same film is more recognizable. That's not to say he's without his differences; this Gene is much taller than the original version, and has brown plumage rather than the original white. Presumably he'll be portrayed by an actor appropriate to his new-and probably truer to myth-ethnicity. One can only wonder if a 2017 Merlock the Magician might not be on his way as well... :...honestly, I don't know what to say about the Quack Pack pick shown off at the panel. It doesn't look like a timeskip episode or anything, as the kids appear to be the same age, just wearing different attire. Beakley, Donald, and Scrooge are all rocking outfits more like those they wore in the original ''DuckTales'' series, while Della's outfit seems to be a first non-adventurer/pilot look for her. *Daisy Duck and Goofy :Last, but certainly not least, we have the long awaited introduction of Daisy into DuckTales, along with a Goof Troop Goofy we've been anticipating since Spoonerville was name-dropped back in "Woo-oo!" Daisy's new look is interesting; recognizable, but with some definite new elements. It doesn't give us much of a hint as to what sort of occupation she might pursue, which in my mind has always held a part in what role she might play in the series outside of being Donald's girlfriend. Her bow somewhat resembles those worn by her nieces April, May, and June as they are depicted in Legend of the Three Caballeros. I'm not a fan of that particular series, but I wouldn't mind seeing the girl triplets join their aunt in DuckTales. :Goofy is...well, Goofy. He's the spitting image of his Goof Troop design, and one can only assume/hope that a fellow costar or two will drop by with him when he visits DuckTales. It will honestly be interesting to see how he comes into play; will the Ducks visit Spoonerville, or might Goofy be an old friend of Donald's coming to visit him in Duckburg? Well, there's my thoughts. Category:Blog posts